Super Monkey Ball 2 Community Level Pack
This is a hack/MOD of the 2002 Nintendo Gamecube game Super Monkey Ball 2. The first version was released during January of 2017, with version 1.5 being released in July of the same year. The hack consists of custom levels made by multiple creators, some levels from other level packs. Most of the music is replaced with other music from other games, such as Super Mario 3D World, Sonic 3D Blast, Ys VI and others. As of now there are two versions; 1.0 and 1.5, 1.5 adding new and retexturing levels, plus custom music. Since it's release, it has garnered a very positive reception. It's unknown what future versions will be released, though probably after more level packs are released. Gameplay The gameplay is just like Super Monkey Ball 2: The player takes the roll of a monkey in a ball. Using the controller's analogue stick (can apply to any that are compatible with the game on computer) he/she tilts the stage in order to get the monkey into the goal. There are three types of goals in the game: a normal goal, a green goal (that skips the player a level in Challenge Mode), and a red goal (that skips the player two levels in Challenge Mode). There are three playable modes in Main Game: Story, Challenge and Practice. * Story Mode: There are 10 worlds with 10 stages each. The game follows a story, left unedited from the hacked game (where Aiai, Meemee, Baby and Gongon must defeat Dr. Bad Boon, who also has Meemee as his love interest). * Challenge Mode: There are 3 difficulties with an unlockable fourth; Beginner (10 Stages), Advanced (30 Stages), Expert (50 Stages) and Master (10 Stages), all with 10 extra stages. * Practice Mode: The player can play stages they've reached in both previously mentioned modes. In all three modes, the player has to beat a stage within a time limit (60 seconds). If the player falls off the stage or runs out of time, they have to play the stage again (and also lose a life in challenge mode). If he/she beats a difficulty without using a continue, they can play the extra stages. Beating Expert Extra without using a continue will unlock Master. Version differences Version 1.5 switches the places of some existing stages and replaces some with new ones. The music in version 1.0 was from Super Monkey Ball 2, such as the minigame music tracks, which were replaced in version 1.5 with music from over video games. Music V1.5 * Title Screen - "Title Screen" (Sonic Mega Collection) * Mode Select (Default) - "Getting Ready" (Super Mario 3D World) * Mode Select (Clear) - "World 8 (Bowser)" (Super Mario 3D World) * World 1 - "Planet Wisp - Act 1" (Sonic Colors) * World 2 - "Special Stage" (Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn)) * World 3 - "The Ruined City Kishgal" (Ys VI: The Ark of Napishtim) * World 4 - "Scuba Duba" (Pac Man World 2) * World 5 - "Stickerbrush Symphony" (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * World 6 - "Supercruiser" (Ridge Racer 7) * World 7 - "The Dragon Gave a Loud Scream" (NiGHTS into Dreams) * World 8 - "Symphony of the Night - Dracula's Castle Theme" (Castlevania) * World 9 - "Mechanical Rhythm" (Xenoblade Chronicles) * World 10 - "Violent Storm" (Baten Kaitos) * Bonus Stages - "Bomber Man" (Kororinpa) Trivia * The goal designs are from the first two GameCube Super Monkey Ball games. However, some of the warp goal variations (which change the colour to green or red) that went unused in their original games (for example, the artic goal's green and red versions) do appear. * "Frozen Hell" (Master Extra 8 (1.5)) is a remake of Master 1 from Super Monkey Ball Jr. * Every stage in v1.5 has a 60 second timer, minus "Meltdown" (Expert 3). * "Gravity Jumper" (Expert 50 (1.5)) has a secret green goal located outside the boundaries. It is indeed reachable, but it wont skip you to Master 2 and is only there for extra points. * "Thread" (Advanced Extra 3 (1.5)) is the only stage in version 1.5 that has a wormhole (a door that teleports the place somewhere else in the level. It is essential to go through it if the player wants to get to the green goal. * "Linked Pipes" (Mater Extra 6 (1.5)) is the last Challenge Mode stage to have a warp goal. Category:Super Monkey Ball hacks Category:Super Monkey Ball 2 Custom Level Packs Category:2017 Hacks